The finding of sera woodsprite
it starts with fancy,little,gracey and loud mouth picking smurfberrys but there in for a suprise BOOO!!!ahh!!!says fancy as she gets frightend, ah whats wrong fancy?asks gracey a.........somthing in....the..........she points at the bush and faints to hear a laugh they all know they surrond the bush alright jokey smurfette we have you surronded said little, huh?they heard jokey smurfette say standing behind them, who you smurfin too?asks jokey smurfette but........ how....... did......you smurf out of the bush? asks little,but i was never in the bush says jokey smurfette but right after they hear that laugh in the bush again hmmmm.....says fancy she is hear but shes there or ahhh!she faints again so they deside to ask the person who they are, hello?says little the person says hello in a voice just like jokeys and with the cheeryness too,ah hi pretty birdy!says gracey little says gracey its not a bird!oh says gracey so jokey smurfette desides to find who it is herself,her i got you a suprise says jokey oh thanks says the voice in the bush BOOOOOM!!! hey!!says the voice the bush burned to ash,all the smurfs gasp!!who are you and why did you copy jokey smurfettes redickuless hair cut?says fancy im sera sera woodsprite and im not copying her my hair is always this way!!oh my smurfness despite the clothing you two look like twins!!says fancy,wait....whats a woodsprite? asks gracey i dont know says jokey maybe we should smurf her to papa smurf and ask him says little ok!!says all the smurfs as they lead sera to the village papa smurf papa smurf we smurfed somone named sera woodsprite.. but gets cut off a WOODSPRITE?papa smurfs says woodsprites are NOT to smurf in the village,but papa you need to see this woodspite she sounds like jokey smurfette said little,ok sighs papa smurf hi ya pops!says sera woodsprite, were are your parents?asks papa it's parent not parents i have a father he says he found me in the forest when i was a baby!said sera woodsprite,but who is this "parent" oh his name is ripple.......she got cut off by sassette trouble making turtles pappy ripple is not blue, realizing that she took of her hood to see she has blue skin,oh my smurfness!!she is not a woodsprite at all she is a....smurf?but all my little smurfs are here none were ever gone as babys unless.......giggley were you the smurf that lost a baby years ago?asked papa,well yes but she was not "lost"she died 2 days after she was born says giggley sadly,wait mom you had another baby said jokey smurfette no you silly don't you ever listen i just said that you have a twin sister but she sadly died giggley has to tell jokey smurfette a cople times,well sera could you have your father come here later for now just see me with your father tomarrow 'tomarrow.......'hi papa smurf says ripple as he walks through the village no one talks to him knowing he is a trouble maker,oh hello ripple thank you for coming say papa nice to be here my daughter says you wanted me for inportend matters or somthing says ripple already looking board ummm well yes it is because your daughter she is blue says papa smurf I knew that ripple says rolling his eyes this is seryess says papa smurf saying it ferm ok...says ripple but its just shes always been blue she is just different and she is umm.. a smurf says papa she is a smurf her real parents are over their papa points at jokey and giggley embarising them by mistake when they are kissing,them!! don't make me laugh says sera laughing but holding her mouth really they are your parents says papa I DON'T CARE IF I'M BLUE I DON'T THINK THERE MY PARENTS!!!!she yells jokey's family walks over hi ya sis says jokey smurfette hi ya unknown smurf says sera, ''hmm i wonder if they are my family? ''she says in her mind hello little sister says loud mouth, hi kid says jokey smurf,hello darling sweety says giggley huging her but she jerks away ya um listen smurf parents i....oh i almoust forgot jokey i need you to show your sister around the village ok she says happly come on letz go she skippes through the village poiting at the places they see and telling her what they are and whos they are,afterwords they go back to see there mom giggley oh hello darlings how was it?it was fun but i want to stay with ripple because i still am not a woodspite i know im a smurf but i still feel like a woodsprite and i think my sister is more than anoff to keep pranks goin' around but i will come back so she says her goodbyes oh bye sis says sera i left you somthing on your bed in your room.....sis?were did you go?BOOOOM!!i found it!she says alittle angery oh comon says sera even if you barly know me does not mean i am not like you! besides i still have suprise blood lines she says laughing then she cauchs up with ripple that ends this episode Category:episode